


he was pointing at the moon, but i was looking at his hand

by zouisclimax



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Epilogue, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Kinda?, Louis in Lace, Louis in Panties, M/M, Rimming, Top Harry, Top Louis, Weddings, for real this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouisclimax/pseuds/zouisclimax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you think we could with spit? I want to fuck you against the door and the lube miles away.”</p>
<p>“Harold! This is our honeymoon! I do not want you fucking me open with your spit as lube. This is supposed to be a romantic holiday. Treat me right.” </p>
<p>“All right, all right. Princess.” Harry kisses his jaw and Louis giggles. </p>
<p>[the one where they honeymoon in Fiji and Louis wears panties]</p>
            </blockquote>





	he was pointing at the moon, but i was looking at his hand

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo. someone commented about a epilogue and then this happened. 
> 
> This is again dedicated to Lizzie, because she was furious as hell that I didn't include a Louis in lace sex scene. literally. she yelled at me, middle name and everything. so, i wrote a whole lil fic about it when I should've been studying. YOU'RE WELC LIZZIE.

“I’m going to throw up.” 

“Louis.”

“Blow chunks.”

“Louis.”

“Straight up vom.” 

“Drama queen, party of 1.” 

“And then aspirate.”

“What?”

“Means choke on his own vom, Li.”

“Oh. Ew. Gross. Louis don’t say shit like that.” 

“And then die.”

“Yes, you will die, but not from aspirating. From me fucking kicking your ass you goddamn drama queen.”

“Zaaaaayn.” Louis pouts, falling back onto the couch.“I’m not being dramatic.”

“Lie!” Liam snorts, bending down to tie his shoe. Zayn doesn’t even bother responding to him, just turns to the mirror to fix his hair, which looks fucking phenomenal. And it shouldn’t! This is Louis’ day, not his! Louis should get to look prettier for once! 

“Guys!” Louis cries. 

“Louis, for fuck’s sake. This is not a big deal.” 

“Yes it is! It’s a huge deal! Married. I’m getting fucking married.”

“To a dude you have been dating for 4 fucking years.” 

“So!? Dating is nothing. Dating means nothing. Marriage is huge. I’m going to throw up.”

“Hey!” Liam shouts. “Dating is very important.”

“Get your panties out of a fucking wad, Liam.”

“Louis. Stop taking your nerves out on Liam, it’s mean.” Zayn scolds. 

“Ugh!” Louis whines, kicking his feet. His black leather shoes make a loud smacking noise as they hit against the legs of the couch and he startles from it. God, he’s scared of just fucking everything today, isn’t he?

“You are being ridiculous.” Liam says, coming over and pulling Louis into a sitting position. “This is not that scary.”

“Yeah, I’ll remember for the next time you whine to me about proposing to Zayn again.”

“What?” Zayn gasps. Liam’s eyes widened and oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. 

“God damn it, Louis.” Liam hisses under his breath. 

“I’m sorry.” Louis whispers. Because he is, he wanted it to be a surprise, too. Ugh, goddamn his big mouth. He sound just never talk ever. It would probably save him and everyone else in the fucking world a lot of trouble.

“Nothing.” He says louder, smacking Louis in the leg. “Louis’ going fucking crazy.”

“Yeah…” Zayn says, voice sounding far away. And yep, he’s totally imaging Liam proposing to him. 

“Totally crazy. Because I’m getting married in literally 10 minutes. 10!” 

“I can’t fucking wait, mate.” Liam says, yanking to him to his feet. “You’ve been whining about this for months and I’m sick of it.”

“Hey.” Louis pouts. “I just… I’m scared.” 

Liam’s face softens and Zayn shakes his head, coming out of his daze, and walking over to Louis. 

“Babe.” He smiles, smoothing his hands down Louis’ lapels before fixing his cerulean tie. Louis called it “baby blue” two days ago and Harry almost popped a blood vessel. Apparently ‘cerulean and baby blue are completely different shades of blue, Louis!’. Which, was news to Louis. He didn’t even know there were more than three different shades of blue and up until two days ago, he couldn’t even pronounce cerulean.

“You’re so cute. But, there is nothing to be scared of. This is an exciting thing, yeah? You are marrying the love of your life.”

“Yeah, but in front of so many people, and I have to give my vows, and like what if I mess up-”

“Babes.” Zayn laughs. “Stop thinking about everyone out there. Who cares about them? This is your day. Your day and Harry’s day. Those vows are for you and Harry. From you to Harry. Not those people. And Harry will not give a fuck if you mess up your vows, which you won’t because you have recited them perfectly to me every day for the past two weeks, but if you do, Harry won’t care. Because he loves you.” 

“I don’t know why.” Louis mumbles, looking down. “I’m the worst.” 

Zayn snorts. “You are not the worst, you are fantastic. I love you. Li loves you. Everyone out there loves you, but most importantly, Harry loves you. And he wants to marry you. And you want to marry him, right?” 

“Absolutely.” Louis nods. He wants that more than anything. “I love him so much.” 

Zayn beams. “Then stop being scared. Everything’s going to be fine.”

“If it makes you feel better, Niall just texted me and told me Harry almost threw up, too, so.” Liam adds. 

“Awh, god.” Louis laughs. 

“See?!” Zayn laughs. “He’s nervous, too. Because he loves you so much, too. It’s dumb that you are both so nervous, but it’s cute.”

“We are very cute.” Louis shrugs. Liam rolls his eyes so obviously Louis sticks his tongue out him. 

“Louis.” Louis hears from behind him. “How old are you?” 

Louis pouts at his mother, holding his arms out. “Five. And how did you even know I did that? You are behind me!” 

She laughs and comes over to him, hugging him tight. “Because I’m your mum. You scared, Boo?” 

“No.” Louis says the same time Zayn and Liam say yes. Traitors! 

“Why, baby?” His mum asks, her fingers stroking down his back. 

“Because, I’m just nervous. I don’t know. I just feel jittery. I just want everything to go smoothly.”

“It will, love, I promise. But, in order for everything to even start, you need to get to the altar. Right now.” 

“Oh god.” Louis is going to die. He’s going to fucking die. Oh my god. Oh my god!

Zayn, Liam, and his mum all let out chuckles and Louis wants to puke on all of them. Assholes. 

Just kidding. His mum isn’t an asshole. She’s perfect and Louis’ loves her more than everything. Even Harry. 

Maybe. 

He doesn’t know. That’s a close call. 

Okay, no, it’s not really the same is it? He loves them in different ways, so it’s probably like equal somehow. Whatever. Louis doesn’t want to make his head hurt on his goddamn wedding day. 

“Let’s go.” Liam says nodding to the door. Louis makes a choking noise and grabs for his mum and Zayn’s hands. 

“You know we can’t hold your hand after we get out the door, yeah?” 

“Shut up, Zayn.” 

\--  
They decided since Louis was the one that proposed that he would be the one who stands at the altar and Harry would be the one to walk down the aisle. Harry got so excited when Louis said that he could walk down it. Like, he looked like a fucking puppy. Louis kissed him for 20 minutes straight afterwards. 

It takes Louis a minute (and a swift kick in the ass from Zayn) before he is able to pluck up the courage to move to his place in front of the altar. He can physically feel himself shaking, but he thinks no one else notices because the officiant doesn’t say anything, just sends him a sweet smile. 

He only gets more nervous when he looks out into the crowd. Holy fuck. Everyone’s there. Literally everyone. All their friends, (including celebrity friend’s of Harry’s, and well, Louis’, too, he guesses, but that, it’s, well, it’s just still freaking weird for Louis to refer to Ed Sheeran as his close friend, even though he is, it’s just fucking weird), family including grandparents, aunts, uncles, second cousins twice removed, and hell even acquaintances (Grimmy, though Harry claims he is his ‘best mate next to you and Niall’. Ew). Just fuck. There are so many people. How do they even know this many people?! Ugh, Louis feels sick. 

His nerves simmer slightly when his mum smiles at him and his step-dad (Dan, not Tomlinson, or that asshole sperm donor) shoots him a thumbs up. But, the simmer only last a few seconds because all the sudden everyone goes all quiet, and the music starts, and suddenly Zayn’s stepping out with Niall and they are walking towards Louis and holy fuck it’s happening.

When Zayn and Niall are halfway down the aisle, Stan and Gemma step out. Stan and Gemma are followed by Liam and Lottie, and Louis can’t help but beam at Lottie. She’s aged well, possibly too well. She looks so fucking like, mature, and Louis knows she is 20, but damn, she just looks so grown up. It makes Louis feel fucking ancient. Anyway, Lottie, bless her heart, wanted to completely match Zayn and Stan. She didn’t want her and the girls to being wearing dresses when everyone else would be wearing suits. She demanded that they take their “groomsmen” role seriously and all wear suits. Louis’ mum was furious, she wanted to see her daughters in the absolutely gorgeous gowns Harry picked out, but Lottie wouldn’t budge. Louis’ glad she didn’t. She looks stunning in her pantsuit, throwing Louis a wink when she slides into her place next to Stan. 

Fizzy walks down the aisle next and unfortunately it’s with Grimmy. Louis ignores his presence entirely and focuses on his beautiful baby (she’s still a fucking baby in Louis’ eyes, 17 his arse) sister instead. The twins come after her, walking down the aisle with two of Harry’s childhood friends and Louis feels the first round of tears spring to his eyes. He really can’t believe their age. He swears they were 3 last year, but no, apparently they are 11. It fucking hurts. 

Louis’s wrong. It didn’t hurt to see the twins walk down the aisle. What hurts is seeing Harry walk down the aisle. 

It happens quickly. As soon as Daisy and Alex take their place in line, the music changes, and everyone stands. Louis swallows thickly and wipes his sweaty palms against his pants. God, he hopes he doesn’t pass out. 

He almost does. But, you really can’t blame him. Harry looks unbelievable. 

He’s not wearing a suit because of course he isn’t, he’s Harry. He’s wearing the same black slacks as Louis and the groomsmen's, but instead of cerulean tie and waist coat, he’s just wearing a cerulean button up, that’s surprisingly done up to the fourth button. Louis is shocked. 

Harry’s hair is still at Louis’ favorite length, curls resting perfectly on his shoulders. It looks so soft and fluffy today Louis wants to climb into it, make a nest, and sleep forever.

Harry smiles at Louis shyly as he walks down the aisle, Anne on his right, Des on his left. He looks so fucking perfect. Louis’ heart hurts and his eyes fill, he can’t help but mouth ‘I love you’ to him. Harry mouths it back, his eyes bright and his skin flushed. God, Louis loves him so fucking much. He wants to marry him so fucking bad. 

Harry’s parents give him both a hug and a kiss before “giving him” to Louis. The look Des gives Louis slightly scares him if he’s honest. Louis wants to shout out and say that he promises not to hurt Harry or ever make him upset, but then Des winks at him and mouths at him to relax, so he calms down a bit, rolling his shoulders. Harry shoots him a soft smile and grips his hand, thumb rubbing the back of it gently.

“You ready?” He whispers as everyone begins to sit down. 

“Never been more.” Louis whispers back. 

\--  
“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! MAY I INTRODUCE, FOR THE FIRST TIME- wait, what Zayn? It’s not the first time? Oh, yeah, that’s right, that was already said, forgot about that.” Drunk Niall cackles. “ANYWAYS! MR. AND MR. LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON!” 

“Huh, well if that wasn’t the classiest entrance...” Harry laughs, sound barely carrying over the claps and cheers of their guests. 

“Oh, absolutely. Niall’s nothing if not classy.” Louis smiles, hand squeezing Harry’s tight. 

“Hey.” Harry whispers. “Did you hear Niall?”

“Who didn’t hear Niall?” Louis laughs, letting go of Harry’s hand slide his arm around Harry’s waist. 

“Yeah,” Harry giggles. “but did you hear him?” 

Louis looks at Harry, raising an eyebrow, he’s confused and really not sure what Harry meant. Which, to be fair, is his reaction to 85% of the shit Harry says.

“Mr. and Mr. Louis William Tomlinson.” Harry grins. “Tomlinson. I’m Harry Tomlinson.”

Louis laughs and pulls him closer into him. “You are, aren’t you?” 

“Uh huh. No more Harry Styles. Harry Tomlinson.” 

“I like Harry Tomlinson way more than Harry Styles, babe. Sounds better.” 

“I concur.” Harry smiles, sliding his hand to the back of Louis’ neck, pulling him close and kissing him deeply. Their guests cheer louder and Zayn screams into the microphone. Seriously, who gave him that?

“All right, all right! Stop smoochin’ and start groovin’!” Niall shouts into the microphone, having stolen it back from Zayn. “Louis! Come conga with me!” 

\--  
The decided to head to Fiji for the honeymoon because they wanted somewhere warm, beautiful, and free of Niall. 

They love the lad, but he’s really fucking annoying sometimes. It was cute the first few time got absolutely smashed and broke into their house to crawl into bed with them, but the more it happened, the less cute it got. That boy really needs to stop fucking around and settle down. 

“Haz.” Louis gasps, dropping the luggage he’s carrying. Okay, more like actually lugging. Harry packed too much and he’s strong, but he isn’t the Hulk. Jesus. 

“This is absolutely gorgeous.” 

Harry and the travel agent had picked out an absolutely stunning villa, right on the beach and very, very far from other people. Which is absolutely amazing. One, because Louis hates other people, and two, because it meant naked tanning, naked swimming, and naked hot tubbing. Yeah, Louis doesn’t completely get why the villa has a hot tub, Fiji is fucking hot, but it’s a hot tub, so obviously Louis will use it. But, really Louis plans on doing everything naked. Because they are married and they can. And yes, Louis knows that Harry is usually naked all the time anyway, but this will be a different kind of naked. A married naked. It’s more special. 

“Just like you.” Harry says, sliding up behind him and kissing his cheek. 

“You’re a fucking sap.” Louis laughs. 

“Your sap.” Harry whispers, kissing Louis’ neck. “And we consummate now? We haven’t yet. Because someone wouldn’t let us on the plane.” Harry pouts. Yeah, they literally left the reception hall and went straight to the airport, so they didn’t have much time to make it official. 

“I know that we took a private plane, H, but the pilot was literally 20 feet from us, sorry I didn’t want him hearing you call me Daddy.” 

“Me too.” Harry pouts, lips brushing across the skin behind Louis’ ear. Louis rolls his eyes and steps forward. 

“Let’s shower first, yeah? Get the plane smell off us and then I’ll fuck you nice and sweet.”

“Sounds perfect.”

\--  
It is perfect. Louis opens Harry nice and slow with gentle fingers and a smooth tongue. He so slow and torturously careful he makes Harry cry before he even gets up to two fingers. 

The fuck is gentle and soft and passionate. Louis moves his hips firmly, but slowly into and out of Harry, punctuating each thrust with a kiss. Harry pants against his mouth and gasps beautifully every time Louis hits his prostate. 

He manages to make Harry come untouched, the combination of his perfectly aimed thrusts and tight grip on his wrist, too much for Harry to take. Louis whispering “I love you, Harry Tomlinson” in his ear probably helped immensely, too. He chokes, back bowing, dick twitching as he shoots hard across his own tummy and Louis’ chest. 

Louis comes soon after him, hips jerking roughly. He stutters and comes deep inside of Harry, kissing him hard, trying his best to convey his love for him through his lips. He think he does a pretty good job of it because Harry moans and whispers he loves Louis, too. 

Harry deems it love-making after Louis pulls out and as much as he wants to argue, he really can’t.

\--  
“No.” Louis pouts, turning and pressing his face into the hot mesh of the beach chair. 

“Louis.” Louis can almost see the jut of Harry’s bottom lip. He rolls his eyes, as best as he can when they are closed, and pressings his lips together. 

“Louis.” Harry tries again. “Please. Please. Please. Please. I want to go snorkeling!”

“But, why Haz?” Louis whines at him. 

“Because. We are in Fiji! We should snorkel, it’s beautiful! We need to go see everything!” 

“But,” Louis groans. “That would involve putting on pants.” Because unfortunately Harry wants to go snorkeling near the resort 10 miles up the road. And Louis’ mad about it. That completely ruins Louis’ all naked, all day, every day plan. Ugh. 

“Louis. Please. We can take our pants off as soon as we are in the car on the way back.” 

“Why do you even want to go snorkeling? When did you start caring about it?” 

Harry gasps. “Louis Tomlinson! I have always loved snorkeling! And I love animals! I want to see all the beautiful sea creatures in their natural habitats!”

“Why do you want to see beautiful sea creatures in their natural habitats when you have a beautiful land creature in his natural habitat right in front of you!” He reaches back and smacks his own arse. 

Harry snorts. “Louuuuuuiiiis. Please.” He reaches out and strokes his own hand over Louis’ ass, squeezing gently. “Pretty, please.” 

Louis sighs, turning his head to face Harry. “You really want to go?” 

“Yes.” Harry nods. 

“Well, okay. I guess I’ll go put on some pants.” 

“Yay!” Harry cheers, leaning forward and kissing Louis quickly. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Louis mumbles, pushing off the chair and walking inside. Well, if Harry wants Louis to wear pants, Louis will wear pants. 

\--  
In hindsight, it probably wasn’t a good idea. Louis really should’ve known better. But, he wanted to torture Harry and once he knows he wants to torture Harry, there’s no stopping him. He can’t control his body, mind, or actions. He just, fuck, he didn’t realize how uncomfortable lace would be completely soaked. 

“Haz.” Louis whines, yanking off his goggles and snorkel. “Are we done yet?” 

“Aren’t you having a good time?” Harry asks, spitting his mouthpiece out, letting it dangle just to the side of his jaw. It looks dumb, he looks dumb, especially since his goggles are still on. Louis snorts can’t help but snort at him. 

“Yes, no, I don’t know.” Because literally. Louis is having a good time because one, he is with Harry, two the water is really beautiful and three, the fish are pretty and the coral is neat, but… Louis isn’t having a good time because one, he is getting all wrinkly, two, he is hungry, and three, which is most important, Louis doesn’t know why he listed it third, he is fucking uncomfortable. The lace is sticking and rubbing to his skin underneath his trunks and it is really not pleasant. 

“You don’t know?”

“Yeah, I’m mean, it’s really pretty, you were right. And I love being with you, and I want to get like, a huge fish tank now, maybe one of those that go like in the wall? But, like...” Fuck, how does he explain this to Harry without ruining the surprise? 

“Oh my god! Yes! Why didn’t I think of that. We need that immediately!” Harry gasps. Louis giggles. 

“Yeah, yeah, it’d be fucking sick!”

“But, wait.” Harry frowns. “What’s your but?” 

“I uh…” Louis wrinkles his nose and scratches at his neck. “I’m starving.” 

“Louis.” Harry deadpans, eyeing him heavily. “Did you forget that I’m married to you? That I’ve been dating you for 4 years? Did you just fucking forget that I can read you like the back of my hand? Stop lying to me. What’s wrong?”

“Um, for the record, I’m not lying. I am starving. Like, I’m proper hungry, mate.” 

“Okay, sure, but what is really bugging you?” 

God, Louis just can’t win, can he? He’s just going to fucking tell him, isn’t he? Ugh. God. He hates himself. 

“I’m uncomfortable?”

“Is that a question or…?” Harry asks, eyebrows high in confusion. Louis huffs. 

“No, like. I’m uncomfortable.”

“Why, love?” Harry frowns, swimming over to Louis, his hand curling around his hip. 

“Put your hand in my shorts.” Louis says. 

“What?” Harry asks, glancing around. There aren’t many people, just a few other couples milling around the sandy, shallow area. 

“No one is looking.” Louis grits out. “Put your hand in my shorts.” 

Harry’s cheeks color slightly, but he moves more directly in front of Louis, hiding his actions for any onlookers. 

“Come on, Haz.” 

“Okay, okay.” Harry mumbles, working his fingers past the band of his shorts. Louis can tell immediately when Harry comes in contact with the lace. Mainly because it’s on his body so of course he can feel when Harry feels it, but partly because Harry does this sharp little intake before his mouth drops open. 

“Louis William Tomlinson!” 

“Oops.” Louis grins. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“You told me to put on pants.” Louis blinks innocently. 

“Yeah!” Harry breathes, fingers sliding out of Louis’ shorts to pinch the skin of his hip. “Pants! Not…” He glances around. “Not panties!”

“Oops. Guess I misunderstood.” Louis bites his lips and rocks forward, bumping his chest against Harry’s. Harry lets out a groan. 

“Goddamn you.” Harry whines. Louis giggles and leans up, pressing a quick kiss to Harry’s pink lips. 

“So, we’re done here, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Harry breathes. “To the car. Now.” 

\--  
Louis takes his shorts of in the car because he’s a goddamn shit, Harry tells him so, even curses him for three minutes straight. 

Harry also almost swerves off the road when Louis starts rubbing himself through the thin, lacy fabric.

Needless to say, they are both lucky the drive back is short. 

\--  
Harry’s on him as soon as they enter the house, slamming the door and shoving him back against it. It hurts and Louis thinks about punching Harry in the arm or reprimanding him, but then Harry bites down on his neck and-

“Fuck.” Louis moans, arching into Harry. 

“You are unbelievable.” Harry whispers, breath hot against Louis’ neck. It makes goosebumps prickle up and Louis’ doesn’t understand how, but he doesn’t dwell on it, Harry’s are hands gripping at his ass through the lace and that calls for his all his goddamn attention. 

“I mean, panties underneath your bloody trunks...” Harry breathes, teeth nipping at Louis’ collar bones. Louis groans and Harry squeezes his ass harder.

“In public?” Harry laughs, voice high in disbelief. “It’s like you are trying to kill me.”

“Maybe I am.” Louis manages to get out. “No prenup. I’d get your all money.” 

Harry huffs out another laugh and noses against Louis’ jaw, hands still massaging Louis’ ass. Beautifully, he might add. 

“Been four years, love. That joke is getting old.” 

“Excuse me. If anyone’s jokes are getting old it’s you-”

Louis gets cut off because Harry pushes his dry finger into him, through the lace. Louis may or may not let out the most embarrassing noise of all time. 

“Fucking Christ, Harold.” He squeaks. Harry smirks against his jaw and bites at his chin, pushing his finger in a bit further. Louis squeaks again, wiggling his hips. He can’t decide if he wants to chase the finger or shove it away. It’s dry, even though the lace is wet, it’s dry. And Louis hasn’t bottomed in like, three weeks. He can’t fuck around like this.

“Harry.” He pouts. “I need-”

“Do you think we could with spit? I want to fuck you against the door and the lube miles away.”

“Harold! This is our honeymoon! I do not want you fucking me open with your spit as lube. This is supposed to be a romantic holiday. Treat me right.” 

“All right, all right. Princess.” Harry kisses his jaw and Louis giggles. 

“It’s queen, bitch.” He shoves Harry off him and struts towards the bedroom. He can feel Harry’s gaze on his ass, so he makes sure to sway his hips more than usual. 

“Come on.” He calls after him. He can hear Harry throw something down so he speeds up, racing the rest of the way to the bedroom and jumping onto the bed. 

He’s just flopped on his back when Harry appears in the doorway. 

“Hi.” He giggles up at him, thumbs looping through the band of his panties. He plays with it, tugging the panties down a bit and then up a bit. Harry watches him the whole time, tongue dragging slowly across his bottom lip. He lets go of the band and the panties snap back into place. The noise startles Harry out of his trance. 

“Good.” Louis murmurs as Harry moves towards him. “Stop just standing there uselessly. Get to it.” 

Harry rolls his eyes, but moves from his place against the door frame. He yanks off his t shirt off (Louis’ obviously came off when he was being the biggest tease known to man in the car), tossing it the ground as he moves towards Louis. 

Louis giggles as Harry climbs on the bed, knee walking until he gets to Louis, leaning forward so he’s on all fours. Harry’s hair flops down in front of his face and Louis can’t help but reach up and twirl his finger around a curl. Harry lets out a little moan and drops his head to Louis’ chest.   
“Come on.” Louis whispers, yanking at Harry’s hair a bit. That seems to get Harry going. His lips pucker against Louis’ skin and Louis moans, tilting his head back, inviting Harry to mark him up. 

Harry does, obviously. He spends a good minute sucking a deep bruise onto Louis’ collarbone, right on his tattoo, before inching up and sucking another deep one behind his ear. 

“Fuck, Haz.” Louis moans and Harry chuckles, lips trailing across Louis’ jaw. 

“I will, just you wait.” 

Louis whines and Harry laughs, kissing his nose before he slides down the bed. He kisses Louis’ torso all the way, taking his time sweet old time on Louis’ tummy. It’s annoying, but it’s something Harry has always done. Louis hated it at first, hated Harry seeing and touching a part of himself he hated. But, then Harry claimed that Louis’ tummy was his third favorite part of Louis’ body (first and second being his bum and thighs respectively), that he loved the softness of it and that it was ‘cute as can be’, and Louis turned into actual mush. It was the sweetest thing any boy has ever said to Louis. He deepthroated Harry for like 20 minutes after that. 

But, as much as Louis loves Harry loving his tummy, it’s obvious that right now, it’s meant to piss Louis off. To tease him. And oh, is it working. 

“Harry.” Louis whines, bucking his hips. They hit Harry’s solid shoulders and he whines louder. Harry giggles against Louis’ chin and traces his hand down the side of Louis’ thigh.

“What?” Harry asks, resting his chin on Louis’ tummy and glancing up at him. He’s such a fucking shit. Louis hates him. 

“I hate you.” 

“Oh? Really?” Harry asks. He sits back on his calves, moving his hands up and down the front of Louis’ thighs, stopping just before his fingertips brushed the lace. 

“Oh! Absolutely!” Louis sneers back. Harry laughs. 

“I bet a million pounds you really don’t.” His fingertips are inching a bit higher and Louis grits his teeth. 

“I bet a million pounds that you are fucking annoying.” 

“So testy right now, princess.” Harry murmurs, leaning up and kissing Louis. Louis bites at his lip and bucks his hips again. 

“Shut up.” He growls. 

“Be nice.” Harry chastises. 

“Ugh. Please.” Louis doesn’t ask, but he doesn’t demand. So, that’s pretty nice in Louis’ book.

“Well, since you asked. Kinda.” Harry smirks. Louis scowls and rolls his eyes at him, but Harry just presses another kiss to Louis’ lips, leaning back on his calves again. 

“Roll over.” 

Louis does as he is told eagerly. Because, hell fucking yes. Now they are getting to the good stuff. 

“God, Lou.” Harry chokes. Now it’s Louis turn to smirk, he turns his head, resting it on his crossed arms and wriggles his eyebrows at Harry. 

“Like what you see?” 

Harry just bites his lip in response, hands reaching forward. They wrap around Louis’ hips and guide them off the bed. Harry lets out another moan, hand moving to Louis’ ass and squeezing. 

“Look so pretty, Lou.” Harry whispers. And Louis knows. He’s wearing his white pair. They look amazing with his regular tan skin, so they look fucking phenomenal with his Fiji tanned skin. But, even though he knows, it still makes his face feel all hot when Harry tells him so. 

Harry fingers trails his fingers of the cleft of Louis’ ass, scratching lightly at the lace. 

“H.” Louis whimpers, turning his head into his arm. He needs to just breathe. Harry’s going to fucking murder him and he hasn’t even done anything yet. He pushes his hips back and gasps as his ass hits Harry’s chin. He didn’t know he was that close. Fuck, he didn’t know his mouth was that close. 

“H, H, H.” Louis whines. He feels Harry’s teeth sink into his left cheek and he bites at his own arm to stop his embarrassing moans. 

“No.” Harry scolds. His fingers gripping Louis’ cheeks and spreading. “I wanna hear you, love.” 

Louis doesn’t respond, just nods his head violently. His forehead smacks against his forearm, but he doesn’t care because Harry’s spreading him even further and his breath is hot against Louis’ hole. 

“H.” Louis can’t believe how high his voice still gets when they do this. It’s been four fucking years and he still moans like it’s the first time. Fuck. 

“I got you, lovely.” Harry assures. His tongue flicks out a moment later, dragging across Louis’ hole through the damp lace. Louis squeaks, toes curling. 

“Love that I still do this to you. Still get so worked up, don’t you, babe?” 

“Love your mouth.” Louis croaks back. Harry huffs and licks against Louis more firmly. It’s fucking intoxicating. 

The thing is, Harry’s relentless. He always is. He licks into Louis like he’s searching for something. Like he’s trying to get to Louis’ heart or something. Ugh, Louis doesn’t know. He can’t fucking think, Harry’s trying to rim him to death. He sucks and licks and bites and Jesus fucking Christ, Louis can barely breathe. His cock is straining against the white lace and he can feel precome oozing from his slit. 

“Fuck, fuck.” Louis whimpers. Harry hums against his skin. 

“Want my fingers?”

“Want your cock.” Louis answers, voice hoarse. 

“Need my fingers first, love.” Harry hums. He licks one last broad strip from Louis’s balls to his hole before pulling back. Louis whines at the loss, turning his head to glare at Harry. Harry winks at him as he reaches up to grab the lube from underneath the pillow. 

He coats his fingers slowly and Louis wants to goddamn scream. But, he doesn’t. He won’t let Harry know how desperate he is right now. He just turns his head and wriggles his hips. Being subtle is what Louis is best at. 

Harry giggles at the movement of Louis’ hips and Louis smiles. How someone is so fucking cute while preparing to put their fingers up someone’s arse is beyond Louis. 

Louis feels the Harry press a fingertip to his hole through the lace and he groans. 

“Haz. You already did this once and it was mean. Stop fucking teasing.” Well, there goes his plan of not letting Harry know how desperate he was. But, if Louis’ being honest, that plan was bound to fail the moment he came up with it. 

Harry chuckles and Louis feels him push the lace aside, a wet (thank Zayn. What? Zayn’s a god.) finger finally sliding into him. 

“Fuck.” Louis groans, scratching his teeth along the ink on his arm. He isn’t trying to muffle his screams, he’s just trying to fucking bring himself back down. Harry’s finger is so fucking heavenly. It’s just so long and thick. Louis’ so hard it hurts. 

Harry barely gives him time to adjust to one finger before he is adding another. 

“Oh god.” He moans out, pushing back on the fingers, chasing them and urging Harry to press into Louis deeper. Harry does, pushing further and finding Louis’ prostate. Louis chokes when presses harder against it, massaging it. It feels so fucking good. Louis can feel his eyes start to water. 

Harry pulls back a moment later. Louis whines and Harry leans up to press a sweet kiss to Louis’ sweaty back, scissoring his fingers all the while. 

“Jesus Christ, H.” Louis pants. Harry pulls his fingers out, squirting more lube on them before pressing three in. 

Fuck. Louis feels so full he could goddamn burst. Harry moves his fingers slowly and really, it must be, has to be payback for the other day. Fuck, Harry is such a fucking shit. His fingers twist slowly, dragging torturously along Louis’ wall. 

“Fuck.” He squeaks when Harry spreads them. “I’m good, H. Come on. I’m good.” 

“Just a bit more.” Harry answers. He leans forward to nip at the lace that’s stretched across Louis’ cheek, his fingers spreading Louis further apart. Fuck. Louis can feel the front of his panties getting damper and damper. 

“Haz.” He whines again. He needs these panties off. He needs Harry to rip them off his body and fuck him into tomorrow. 

“Okay, okay.” Harry laughs. “Desperate much?” 

“I’ll kill you.” Louis mumbles, turning his head, yet again, to glare at Harry, yet again. Harry does his stupid fucking laugh and leans up to kiss Louis’ pouty lips. 

“You’d never.” 

“Try me.” Louis whispers, pushing his lips out to get another kiss. Harry obliges, but only for a moment. He pulls back. 

“You okay like this? Or do you want to turn over?” 

“Give it to me hard, Haz.” Is Louis’ answer. He’s classy. 

Harry snorts in response, but sits back. His hands grip at the waistband of Louis’ panties and he pulls them down until they rest on Louis’ thighs. And fuck. Louis takes back wishing Harry would take off the panties. He fucking loves when Harry does this. Harry loves leaving the panties on when he fucks into Louis. It gets him off unbelievable hard when he can feel the lace dig into his own thighs, the lace rubbing him rub. It leaves a slight burn afterwards and Harry lives for it. He presses his fingers into it for hours afterwards. 

“Condom?” Harry breathes. 

“Fuck off.” Louis snaps. 

“Love you.” Harry sings, his voice all high and giggly. It’s stupid. Louis hates it. He rolls his eyes, but bites his tongue when he feels Harry’s cock head drag against his rim. It catches for a moment and Louis holds his breath, only releasing it when he feels Harry push in. 

“Fuck.” He breathes. “I love you.” Harry bottoms out and his hand reaches up, clawing at Louis’ arm. He gets it and unfolds his arms, pushing up on his hands, letting Harry have one to twine their fingers together. 

“Love you more.” Harry says, squeezing his hand and thrusting. It jolts Louis, rocking him slightly forward on his hands. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Louis doesn’t want to have this argument right now. It’s obvious he would win, but he doesn’t want to talk about it right now. He just wants to have a mind blowing fuck. 

“Fuck me. Just fuck me hard, Haz.” 

Harry is very good at doing what Louis asks. Very, very good. So good. Like, he deserves an award. He fucks into Louis so hard and so fast, Louis feels dizzy. He feels hot all over and he’s fucking dripping sweaty. And precome. Fuck, his cock is so hard. Harry is hitting his prostate dead on, he wants to come so bad. 

“Harry. Haz. Please.” Louis groans. “Touch me, touch me.” 

Harry untangles his fingers from Louis’ and brings his hand to Louis’ face. Louis licks, sucking Harry’s fingers into his mouth and coating them with his spit. Harry moans and fucks into Louis’ fast, yanking his fingers out of his mouth. 

His wet fingers trail down Louis’ chest to pinch at his nipples before wrapping around his cock. Louis almost comes right there. 

“So wet for me, babe. You’re dripping.” 

Louis moans and hangs his head as Harry gathers the precome from his tip. He starts wanking Louis in time with his thrusts and it’s all too much. Louis feels too good and too hot. His toes are tingling and he’s breathing is so erratic. It only takes one more perfectly timed thrust before Louis is squeezing up and spurting all over Harry’s hand and his own sweaty chest.   
“Oh fuck.” Harry groans as Louis’ involuntarily clenches around him. He leans back onto his knees and pounds into Louis. Louis’ sensitive and now it really is way too much, but he pushes his hips back to meet Harry. He wants Harry to come in him. He wants him to make him his. 

“Come on, Haz. Harder. Come on. Fill me up.” 

Harry moans at Louis’ filthy moans and it only takes a few more thrusts before he’s spilling inside of Louis. Louis moans at the feeling. He’ll never get used to it. It’s delicious. 

Harry pulls out after a few moments of just heavy breathing. They both whine at the squelching noise. 

“Gross.” Louis laughs, flopping onto his side to face Harry. Harry laughs and nods his head. 

“Yeah, but also hot as fuck.” 

“So hot.” Louis agrees, reaching out to twist at a sweaty curl on Harry’s shoulder. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Harry smiles, rolling to face him properly. “I want to have your babies.” 

“What?” Louis laughs. “Haz, I haven’t taken Anatomy or even Biology in years, but I’m pretty sure that’s impossible.” 

“No.” Harry pouts. “I know that. But, Louis. You know what I mean.” 

“I know, darling.” He does know. They’ve talk about this. They have talked about this so many times. They both want kids, about a million of them. 

“So.” Harry smiles. “We should, uh. Look into that.” 

“Yeah?” Louis asks. “Is this your way of saying you already looked into it?” 

Harry blushes and looks down at the comforter. “No.” 

Louis laughs and levels him with a look. 

“Okay, yes.” Harry laughs. “I’ve called a few agencies. But, then I got to thinking.” 

“Okay…” 

“I want them to look like you. I want them to have your eyes and your smile.”

Louis feels his heart clench up. “Haz, baby.” He coos. His hand grips at Harry’s neck and he pulls him close so they are forehead to forehead. “I want them to look like you, though. I want a little girl with your stupid big frog eyes and your gorgeous curls.” 

Harry beams. “So, surrogacy? You’re okay with that?” 

“Of course I am, darling. Like, adoption would be great, fantastic even. But, I want-”

“Them to look like us.” Harry finishes. Louis nods. 

“Yeah.” 

“Good.” Harry smiles. “I’m glad you feel the same way. Because we have a meeting with this place the 15th.” 

“Harry! That’s the day after we get back! When were you going to tell me!” 

“I was planning on it today! Calm down. I told you! It’s fine.” 

“You are such a little shit, Harry.” 

“I know. But you love me.” Harry giggles. 

“That I do. But, I’ll love you more if you go make me some tacos. I really want a taco.” 

“I can do that.” Harry smiles, pressing his lips against Louis’ quickly before climbing out of the bed and running to the kitchen. Louis hears an ‘ow!’ a moment later and he laughs, rolling over onto his back. He’s in love with a bloody idiot. 

\--


End file.
